In Loving Memory
by taaylin
Summary: Ele fora embora. Pra sempre. Deathfic, one shot, AU.


Havia três pássaros no céu, três pontos em movimento no azul limpo e impecável. Havia dois olhos verdes acompanhando-os, lançando-lhes um olhar de saudade que carregava já há algum tempo. Há três anos ia àquele lugar, e em todas as vezes era como se andasse lutando contra um fardo pesado nos ombros, e por mais que tentasse resistir a ele, evitá-lo com toda a sua força de vontade, aquele fardo sempre a derrubava. Sempre achava uma brecha para apunhalar seu coração inúmeras vezes e fazê-la derramar lágrimas e mais lágrimas até que não houvesse mais delas, tendo que chorar assim mesmo. Chegava até a ser frustrante chorar sem lágrimas, mas não podia evitar. Doía. Muito.

Ela tinha nas mãos as sandálias de tiras de couro. Os pés descalços pisavam na areia dura e eram tomados por ondas pequenas de água salgada. O mar estava calmo naquela tarde. Talvez quisesse dizer a ela que fosse melhor assim. Sem desesperos, sem agitações, sem loucuras. Ou então um convite. Não, não estava no humor para nadar. Há três anos não estava no humor para nada. Era complicado voltar para casa todos os dias após o turno no precinto e não encontrá-lo. Era pior ainda voltar ao precinto no outro dia e não ser recebida com um copo de café e aquele olhar. Aquele que era direcionado só para ela e que tinha tanto significado que chegava a ser constrangedor. E como ela adorava aquele olhar. Como adorava os arrepios que corriam dos pés a cabeça quando ele resolvia provocá-la. E mais uma vez o fardo a apunhalou quando se deu conta pela milionésima vez que não haveriam mais arrepios nem olhares. Não haveriam mais provocações.

Ele fora embora.

Aquelas palavras eram cortantes feito navalhas, que faziam seus estragos e deixavam suas marcas. Ela tinha feridas ainda não cicatrizadas pelo corpo inteiro e, mesmo que um dia conseguisse voltar a viver normalmente, tinha certeza de que continuariam sangrando como novas, como lembranças. Uma das piores de sua vida.

Enquanto avançava pela praia, mantinha a cabeça funcionando, buscando exatamente lembranças. Porque enquanto haviam as ruins que deveriam ser apagadas de vez da memória, também haviam as que mereciam um lugar só pra elas em algum canto da mente, para que pudessem ser revisitadas sempre que a saudade batesse. Naquele momento, enquanto a maresia erguia mechas de seu cabelo vez ou outra e o sol tocava sua pele com seus raios quentes, era como se ele mexesse em seus cabelos e a tocasse suavemente, como só ele sabia fazer. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que o beijara, de como haviam discutido pela quinta vez no dia, e do jeito que ele denunciara a si próprio após mais uma indagação de por que ele continuava a atazaná-la hora após hora.

- Eu gosto de você. Lide com isso!

Cinco minutos foi o total de tempo que durou aquele encarar de olhos. Cinco minutos para que no fim ela respondesse colando seus lábios ao dele, sendo levada pela mistura de sentimentos que a incomodavam o dia inteiro. Fora um beijo não muito devagar, o bastante para que ela se desse conta do que estava fazendo. Mais um encarar de olhos. Seu rosto sendo tomado pelo vermelho do rubor. O sorriso sincero que ele lhe deu. Nesse momento foi que descobriu que não havia mais volta.

Ela queria ter dito mais. Na verdade, queria ter dito alguma coisa nos meses que se seguiram, assim como ele havia dito a ela. Era um amor contido o que carregava no peito, falemos assim. Amava-o, sim, e ambos sabiam disso. Porém, não houveram palavras para expressar o que sentia. Ela havia posto na cabeça que ainda tinham o resto de suas vidas para compartilharem juntos, e que a coragem de pronunciar tais palavras viria com o tempo. Infelizmente o destino havia resolvido brincar com eles. Um tiro. Uma prova de amor. Um sacrifício. Lágrimas.

Por mais que seus olhos se enchessem d'água com a lembrança do ocorrido, forçou-se a não demonstrar ainda mais fraqueza para aquele lugar que já havia testemunhado tanta coisa. Manteve o olhar fixo na areia, os ouvidos atentos no barulho do mar, enquanto a brisa continuava a mexer com seu vestido. No momento seguinte ele estava ali do seu lado, as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda e o sorrisinho de sempre no rosto. Assim que notou que ela passou a observá-lo, fez os olhos azuis encontrarem os verdes.

- Você está linda hoje.

Sua voz distante pode ser ouvida, e Kate sorriu com o elogio. O sol fazia seus cabelos curtos castanhos brilharem, e ela teve vontade de passar os dedos por entre os fios.

- Sinto sua falta - murmurou, pressionando os lábios num sorriso triste.

Ele ergueu uma mão e fez menção de tocá-la no rosto. Ela se esforçou ao máximo para sentir seu toque, mas por mais tempo que esperasse o calor de sua mão, mais tinha certeza da realidade. E novamente sentiu a dor de mais uma ferida no que havia restado de seu coração. Kate continuou a olhá-lo, memorizando os traços do rosto que tanto lhe vinha visitar em seus sonhos. E então Rick apertou o passo, e quase que ela tentou acompanhar. Ao invés, viu-o afastar-se andando de costas, ainda mantendo contato visual.

- Amo você - e com essas duas palavras jogou-lhe um beijo, desaparecendo aos poucos ao que continuavam a caminhar.

Sem querer, uma lágrima correu por seu rosto, ignorando o sorriso que mantinha-se em sua boca.

- Eu também.

* * *

_N/A: Espero que tenham gostado :D Reviews são sempre bem vindas ^^_


End file.
